


Varian and the REALLY Awful Mistake

by FlangstPrince



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Andrew is a creep, Arianna is a good mom, Autistic Varian, Child Abuse, Gen, Here we go, Moondrop!Varian, Moonstone!Varian, Rapunzel and Varian are Siblings (Disney), Singing, Stimming, Trans Varian (Disney), Transphobia, Varian feels very STUCK, Varian gets a support system and healthy relationships, Varian on his way to steal your mom, Varian went through some TRAUMA OKAY, Vomiting, andrew does nothing sexual but hes still A MASSIVE CREEP AND A PEDOPHILE, child grooming, hes just a kid ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangstPrince/pseuds/FlangstPrince
Summary: Varian has made many mistakes in his life, things that deviated from the original plan. This mistake was probably in the top three worst ones he'd ever made. 'Prince Varian of Corona' now has to balance his 'parents' Amnesia, along with assisting the Separatists with their plans for Corona. All while hate and guilt are bubbling up inside of him everyday towards the king and queen. It won't destroy his mental health.That was gone long ago.(AU where Varian is not only the moondrop (kinda), but also decides to claim he's the prince instead of the royal advisor after the royals memories are wiped.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Faith & Varian (Disney: Tangled), No Romantic Relationship(s), Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is a liar. And a klutz. And a MESS.

_Varian screamed._

_His world had exploded in the most bright, and overwhelming thing his poor eyes had ever witnessed._

_But it wasn't the worst thing he’d ever seen, the worst thing._

_Had occurred just moments prior. That was the sight of his father, trapped within the amberlike rocks. Reaching upwards, as if reaching for help that didn't arrive-refused to arrive at all. His tears felt as if they were glowing blue like the hair that rose on the top of his head._ _  
_ _  
_ _He sobbed, crying out for the only one he could think to trust here, but there would be no answer. You can't answer when you are frozen in amber._

_He fell to his knees as the shine got more intense, black rocks slowly began to rise from the floor below him._

_Damn, he would find all this REALLY COOL if it weren’t happening to him._

_The cursed rocks grew larger, as his sobs grew more intense. His whole world was blue. An awful, horrible kind of inescapable blue._

_Then a small fuzzy hand-paw smacked him in the face._

* * *

Varian Screamed.

Ruddiger sat in his lap, looking concerned, chittering and chattering at his human. His big striped tail swooshing about.

Varian gripped the sheets of the softest bed he’d had in in a long time. He willed himself to let go of them. He focused on his breathing for a moment, the world felt so very suffocating and-

“Sir-I, erm actually sorry, uh your high-Prince?? Varian? Sorry to uh intrude but I heard-”  
  
“LEAVE ME ALONE FAITH!” he shouted, shoulders tensing right back up.

“Eep! My, apologies, I’ll just.. Yea buh bye…” she closed the door, but cracked it open to add a note, “Prince, sir…” before closing it tight once more, with a click.

Varian sighed, he wasn’t even a real prince and he knew that none of what she had said was a proper title. His eyes shot daggers towards the door as it creaked open once more, “Look Faith, I’m sorry for snapping but I DON’T-”

“Don’t what Varian?” Queen Arianna stood in the doorway, fully dressed and seemingly ready for the day.

“Qu-quite uh nothing, yeah, Mum!” he caught himself before the title slipped out, “I’m okay, just… bad dreams.”

“Are you sure you’re alright dear? You look a bit frazzled.” she approached him, taking a seat at the end of the-his, bed. 

“You know me, I’m always frazzled.” he grinned and chuckled a bit awkwardly, patting his hands on the bed, stimming a bit.

Arianna scooted closer, “Are you okay for a hug?” 

Varian bit his lip in contemplation before nodding and opening his arms to accept the hug. Her hugs were always so safe and secure… he couldn’t believe he tried to kill her once before…

“There some breakfast downstairs if you’d like to join me and,” she bit her lip, “It’s sad but I can’t recall my own husband's name.”

Varian looked up at her with a chuckle, “Frederick.”

“Right!” she chimed, “Amnesia can’t keep me down forever!” her expression grew soft, “No rush sweetie, you can come down whenever.” a quick and light kiss was placed on his forehead before the queen made her exit.

Varian exhaled. Why did his dreams feel more real than his actual reality. Things felt awkward, and bad, and wrong, and great and right… all at the same time somehow.

Andrew still brought up how ridiculously stupid he thought it was for Varian to make the claim of being the King and Queens son. It was quite a scramble to cover up any evidence of Rapunzel ever existing. 

As well as threatening many tailors to get him a prince worthy wardrobe as quickly as possible. Not to mention getting the small quarter of castle staff that stayed to keep their mouths shut. That included Faith.

Well, she was trying?

Varian groaned, leaning back, trying to not think about the magic-no SCIENTIFIC, very scientific dream he had, he was a man of science, and glowing blue hair didn’t mean anything, just some odd chemical reaction, sure. That had to be it. Not that he had much time to study it. 

...Nor did he want to.

He just had to shove that all in the back of his mind with the weird chest of his father's belongings. The one that for some reason he had insisted upon the Saporians keeping in his room.

It was probably because the chest belonged to his father… yea. He wasn’t curious about the stuff in there that made his hair go all scary again. Nope. He would just stay far away and forget it ever happened. Like the King and Queen had forgotten.

They really did live in such bliss.

He stood and began to get dressed, pulling his binder (of his own creation) over his chest. Ruddiger waiting by the door to head to breakfast.

The racoon hopped on his shoulder as he tried to make himself look any kind of ‘put together’, heading down the hall. He smelled waffles.

* * *

Varian anxiously tapped his hands underneath the table, he was starting to miss the texture of his favorite gloves. He could still wear them now but, not quite as often. 

He also found himself missing his goggles that were gifted from his father, (along with a bunch of other safety supplies and accessories once he had realized the things Varian had been studying).

He picked at his waffles with what was certainly the wrong fork. The chance of him getting it right was one out of four. Damn formal dinner placemats.

He munched away while the king and queen tried to make some honestly awkward conversation. “...well I think I like strawberry syrup on my waffles?” she looked a bit puzzled, “Do I Varian dear?”

Varian bit his lip, he could answer but what if he was wrong? Eh, there was a 50/50 chance of being correct, so he went for it. “I think you like it more than maple syrup.”

Frederick rolled his eyes in a way that made Varian anxious, prompting him to swing his legs back and forth and lightly rock a little in his seat.

“Really Arianna, you can’t trust the child with everything, you need to figure out things for yourself like I have been.” he gave a sharp glance to the fourth seat at the table. “We can’t blindly trust because I personally still can't believe we allowed our child to have a filthy pet rodent.”

Varian’s brow furrowed in anger, “What!? So I don't know things about my own Mum?!” he stood up, “And Ruddiger has been a part of this family for a long time! Maybe stop trying to change everything I’ve ever known!” he spat out the lie with the real anger he held for the king, and it was enough to get a meek apology out of the prideful man.

Small victories.

Ruddiger hopped off his personal chair, mouth still covered in sticky remnants of the apple meal he had been greatly enjoying, and followed his boy who had ‘stormed out’.

He could hear the queen chastising the king for his harsh words towards ‘their only son’.

Varian counted himself lucky to not have had parents that argued in the past. Though he didn’t really remember many things about when his mother was alive. Just that she was a kind presence in his early childhood.

He was kicked out his own thoughts when he bumped into a pile of laundry.

“OH GOODNESS! I’m so sorry your-princely sir of-”  
  


“Faith just,” Varian held a hand out, “Just call me Varian, kay? It’s. Easier.”

“Okay, sorry. Varian.” The boy with the blue streak leaned down and helped load her laundry basket back up. “Thank you.” she uttered quietly before dashing off.

Varian looked down as he continued walking, but collided with this time an unmovable force, a familiar one. “Hey Kid.”

“Oh-Andrew, hey.” Varian stumbled backwards over his own words.

Ruddiger let out a feral hiss.

“Damn, that Raccoon is still quite the piece of shit.” he laughed, a bit too roughlyl nudging the creature away with a boot. I know its only been a few days since we started that little lie bud. But we have to get working on that special magic memory gas.” he walked closer to the kid.

Usually Varian would correct one that it was alchemy, but… not Andrew. “Right, yea sorry, just been caught up in-stuff. Sorry andrew.”

A smile fell upon the older man's face, “oh, no worries little buddy, come here.” he didn’t give Varian a chance to answer before he was smothered in a strong grip of a hug that he didn't even get a chance to consent to. “I know you’re adjusting to this, and I am very proud of my little genius.” a large hand ran through his thick hair, sending uncomfortable chills down his spine. Varian wiggled a little, looking for an exit.

Andrew looked down at him with some disappointment, “Sorry Andrew I just-”

He cut the child off, “Yea I know, you got this weird thing about your hair being touched or whatever, it's a shame since it’s so… very lovely.” He pulled a bit on the odd blue strand. “You should know that Varian.” 

“Uh-yeah, thanks.” His face flushed with discomfort.

“Remember, the faster you get to work, the faster you get to wear those goggles and gloves, they look so,” he paused, “Right on you.”

“I-I’ll don’t worry. I will get right back to work on the Quirinium. I will... make you proud.”

Andrew intruded his hair with another rough hand, “I already am.”

Varian ran to his room, his raccoon close behind.

He ran inside, shutting the door, and running right to the restroom. He emptied his stomach, getting rid of the AWFUL feeling left behind in his stomach from what had disrupted it today. Ruddiger sat behind him, pawing with concern.

“Im-kay Ruddy, I gotta be, for dad, I’ll make everyone-” he felt his own sick rising again. Ruddiger sat and helplessly watched his boy struggle, “P-proud.”

Ruddiger chittered at him as he wiped his mouth and walked back to his bed. “I’m okay buddy, don’t worry.” he flopped onto the bed below him, bouncing a bit. “Andrew knows what has to be done, we have to trust him… we don't wanna cause him any more trouble.”

The raccoon seemed almost offended at the idea of trusting Andrew, turning away and swishing his tail with irritation.

Varian groaned, “Whatever Ruddiger.” he reached into his pocket to look at the time.

Shit. It was only 9:15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is a massive creep and I hate him. Dw things will get better for Varian soon! eventually... I promise sometime okay. One of the darker things I have written tbh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian Revisits some old memories.

There were always perks when it came to this situation.

Yes, there was a shitload of bad things, but.

Then there was the extremely petty revenge he got to indulge in whenever he wished…

Varian's well made shoes clicked against the rough stone as he walked down the halls of the dungeon, donning his Saparatist coat, gloves, goggles, and bandanna over his usual attire. He clinked an empty beaker along the cages that he’d forgotten to leave back in the lab.

It was rhythmic, soothing in a way.

He stopped once he came upon the cell he was searching for, “If it isn't my _ FAVORITE _ prisoner. Noran, Niel, no no wait, I thought it was Nat-”

  
  
The man looked up at the boy from where he sat, his mustache growing uneven, not well groomed, “Nigel.”

  
  
“Ah yes! It can be SO DIFFICULT. To remember names. Hm?” Varian folded his arms.

“...”

  
  
“Am I right  _ Nathaniel _ ?” 

“...”

“You should respond when your  _ PRINCE  _ speaks to you. After all it may put you in better graces.”

“...”

  
  
“Respond damnit!” Impatience shot through Varian like a bullet.

“Wrong word.” the prisoner muttered.

The blue toned boy squinched up his nose in distaste. “What?”

“It should be, princess if an _ ything-” _

Varian’s face turned red as a beet as the wretched man spoke that. SO VERY awful name, so casually, how. HOW DARE he. Why.. WHY DID HE HAVE TO KNOW IT AT ALL!? 

Varian smashed his beaker against the cold metal bars, spreading and shattering the glass, forcing Nigel to move back. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS!?” his voice broke as he suppressed the tears welling in his eyes, “FUCK OFF! EVERYTHING YOU HAD IS GONE! I have taken everything away, your precious King doesn't even know you exist! He thinks your title belongs to Andrew!” he beat against the bars, forcing a smile. He had to take as much glee as he could out of this. “YOU HAVE NOTHING SO WHY. Why won’t you just say-say it already!?”

The man calmly sat with a cold bowl of gruel, “I still have some kind of dignity young _ lady _ .”

* * *

Prince Varian of Corona was mixing the two elements of anger, and anxiety, to transmute a FABULOUS Panic Attack. An element he was very familiar with.

His Saporian outfit was tossed onto the floor without care or caution. He yelled into his pillow to muffle the noise, as per usual, damn these palace pillows really did do wonders. 

He felt Ruddiger pawing at him again, coaxing him into hesitantly removing his face from the pillow, tears and snot ran down his cheeks, “Whaddya Wunt Ruddi.” The raccoon chittered and handed him an old looking piece of paper. Something scrawled out on it.

He wiped his teary eyes, grabbing ahold the paper. His eyes skimmed it, recognizing it as his father's handwriting. His real father, his dad’s words. 

He wrote of an average day out in the fields. Snipping pumpkins before the winter chill forced him inside. And. His kid that he’d written about. The young child that he and his beloved cared for the most. It was dated at the top. A journal entry. 

“Ruddy… where did you find this?”

The chest across the room was ajar, and an old journal was on the floor in front of the chest. Shaky legs stood and stepped towards it with caution, as if it would jump out and bite him. 

He sighed. Picked it up. And began flipping through.

* * *

Varian remembered going to the palace a lot as a child, his dad was often invited to dinner. And the whole ride there was spent reminding Varian of the proper way to behave.

“Remember, no running in the halls, you refer to the King and Queen as ‘Your Majesty’ if today is a good day for talking, and you greet them with a bow. And you must be on your best behavior at dinner, I know it can be difficult but try not to fidget too much, okay?” the eight year old sitting across from him nodded, looking at the forest as they rode by it in the old apple cart.

“Also, remember-” Varian didn’t hear much else of what his father said as he tossed his tiny ball around in his hands.

“ _ -eeti _ e, are you listening to me?”

Varian was startled and looked up at his dad again, nodding quickly, silent as he usually was.

Those cart rides were always the longest…

That evening at the palace was less than eventful for the kid, he spent most of dinner, once he had finished, gathering up and pulling on his (much too long) hair, stroking it until it was smooth to avoid the fidgeting dad had mentioned. Every once and a while he would trace the odd blue track of hair that didn’t match the rest.

When he would attempt to tune in on the conversation, all he would hear was dumb adult stuff, though every once in a while it would deviate and they would speak of his family, and how much “your sweet girl” had grown, and how much “she resembles her mother, that hair will be long enough to put in that braid she would always wear soon enough” they spoke of the woman who Varian was starting to forget the face of…

He recalled a few years back, he must have been six. His grabby hands had reached into a drawer in the bathroom and found a pair of scissors, and on pure instinct, chopped much of his hair off, it all fell to the ground like feathers in a breeze. With the most satisfying snips of the scissors.

It felt so free, he was so happy. Then dad walked in and screamed.   
  
Not at him, no. He wasn’t one to do that. He would speak sternly, but never scream at his child. His scream was of shock. He had taken his child's hand, and brought him over to the small old sofa they had with that stupid purple hairbrush, and began brushing it out. Informing him that if “You wanted a haircut, that it would be nice if you could try and communicate that somehow next time.”

It had been growing out for years, and his self consciousness decided to hide it behind his shoulders the best he could.

They had spent the night, and the next day he recalled the royal advisor giving him odd looks, uttering things as he passed by, trying to catch up with his dad. “Really though, that is quite the odd child Quirin has, if I didn’t know better I would say she's a changeling.”

“Nigel! Not every odd child is a changeling.” the lady next to him spoke.

“This one is a special kind of odd though, refusing to speak, never looks you in the eye, how do we know her eyes are even human? I think it’s best to try and warn Quirin. Hm?”

Varian hurried up his pace and caught up to his dad, passing him a little bit, his tiny hand grabbed his father's gloved hand and gripped tight onto his pant leg. 

The rest of the day, and the long ride home he refused to make eye contact with anyone, bunching up half his hair, chewing on it anxiously. 

Dad didn’t correct him.

The day before he turned nine, he cut his hair again. This time in a more careful and precise manner. His dad was out of town, and had trusted him home alone. 

That night dad had come home to yet another shock of Varian, sitting on the couch, hair cut short and in his nightshirt and some shorts he only ever wore while working. Nose in a book.

“Oh my- hon, we talked about this,”

  
  
Varian looked away from his father, tears welling up, hiding his face even more.

  
  
“Do we need to talk, you know that you can tell me anything sweetheart, I love you no matter what dear.”

Varian cried, and sat in his father's lap, tugging on and wetting his shirt. His father ran a soothing hand up and down his back, humming a song that never failed to bring him warmth inside. As sniffles died down, Varian remained.

He looked up at his dad and swallowed roughly. “Dad?”

  
  
“Yes?” Dad asked.

“Is there a chance that, Imma’ changeling?”

Quirin burst out into big belly laughter, Wh-what!? Oh goodness no! Those don’t exist sweetie, where did you get that idea?!”

“The tall man with the mustache, he called me a changeling.” Varian responded.

His father frowned, “From the palace?” the kid nodded. “Nigel…” he shook his hand and clicked his tongue.

“He thinks I’m odd, and that I’m too weird to be your, or anyone's kid, cause I'm so, different.”

“You are perfect as you are.” he encouraged.

“B-but, other kids don't, flap their hands, or endlessly tap or pick at their hair, or want to cut their hair, or, or-” he sniffled, “They can learn, even when they aren't interested in it! They don’t refuse to eat foods, or. Or hate their voices, or names, or feel like they're bodies are wrong!” he gripped onto quirins shirt tighter. “Everyone tells me to be like mum was, I don’t even remember her, and I’ll never be her! I’m bad at being your kid, I’m bad at being a girl, and I’m bad at being a human!” he sobbed.

“You don’t like those things? Your name, your voice? How you look- is that why you gave yourself such a… lovely haircut?” 

He shook his head no. “Mmn nm. Handsome haircut…”

Quirin lightly exhaled, “Well we already have the hair down, who don’t we change some other things, right?”

  
  
Varian’s eyes seemed to have stars in them as he nodded. “Yeh!”

“How about we pick out a new name for you then?” another enthusiastic nod, “Now, any ideas?” 

He shook his head, pursing his lips, “Names are hard…”

“Ya got me there, but, there were a few names your mom and I had picked out aside from the one we chose?” the boy blinked with curiosity. “I think they were like Kai, Alexander, Varian-”

“That! That’s my name!” Varian piped up, “Varian!”

A small chuckle, “Alright then, Varian it is. Okay  _ son _ , how’s that sound?”

  
  
Varian smiled. “Perfect.” 

Over the next few months he’d gotten a new wardrobe, pants suitable for helping out in the fields. Tunics and such as well. And people around town had begun to call him by the right name, though there were some who looked at him with awful distaste…

His father was always quick to bring validation though. A glare towards the fellow villager, and a “So SON. How’s the alchemy been?”

And he would be a bit of a chatterbox, forgetting to properly enunciate some words as he told Dad how great his new gloves and materials were. His love for them were evident by the goggles always atop his head. 

The king and queen were taken aback at the next visit, where he had managed this time to address them, (as your majesty of course). The king had a puzzled expression when Quirin casually spoke, “You recall my son Varian, yes?”

But the queen, kindness always in her eyes, “Of course! It’s nice to see you again Varian.”

The king even followed his wifes lead, “It’s nice to see you again young man.”

The advisor from across the room looked upon him as if he was seeing some three headed creature from hell. It only hurt a little more than the last visit.

Later that day he found himself hiding behind a corner as he heard the poisonous words of Nigel as he cornered his father. “WHATEVER THAT THING IS! IT ISN’T YOUR DAUGHTER! Take this as a warning Quirin! Stop encouraging the changelings nonsense!”

“I've had quite enough of your ridiculous and baseless claims! You will leave me and my son alone!”

The man pushed by his father in anger and ran right into Varian around the corner. He shoved the boy down as he walked by.

Dad had to help him up.

* * *

Varian ran his hands through Ruddiger’s rough fur as he shut the journal. Thais one ended there, but there were evident pages missing.

Tears wet the old pages.

The raccoon curled up beside him. “I miss him Ruddiger,” his voice broke, “I really do.”

Varian bitterly ran over other memories of the man, he had outed him to Cass when the science fair was happening. 

_ While doing all the chores, Nigel had caught him and said “It’s about time you started doing a proper ladies job.” _

_ “Sorry, what?” she’d asked, writing down a more precise list for him to complete. _

_ “It’s no-” _

_ “Oh quiet, already, I can’t believe you fool so many with that male disguise.” he huffed. _

_ “I AM A BOY-” _

_ “Don’t you have someone's boot to lick Nigel?” the man looked offended before walking away. _

_ Cass handed him the list, “This will help ya out, kay dude?” _

_ The casual reassurance was enough to save that day for him. _

_ The other person Nigel had outed him to was Rapunzel… that horrible day of the blizzard, he’d asked for help, Nigel shouting at and misgendering him the whole time, using his dead name… _

_ He wasn’t sure of Rapunzel’s thoughts about that but she used the right name and pronouns when she saw him next… _

He shook his head, what did he care about those two anyways, he hated them now. He didn’t need them,,, he only needed his real, new family. The Saporians. They had never thought of misgendering him either. They were the best about that.

Even though there may be some less desirable things about them… like Andrew's habit of grabbing him and touching him when he never gave any sort of permission. But he supposed that was the price of validation.

Times like this he wanted to sit down next to his dad on that old sofa, feel the warmth of the fire lit in the hearth, and read a good book of adventure or alchemy.

But he couldn’t do that. Not anymore.

The room felt cold as he sat on the large, soft bed with his loyal Raccoon. He sighed. “I will make him proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got all the trans feels in this chapter huh.


End file.
